


attraction

by cheshiretears



Series: Mikototsu Week 2015 [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collaboration, Drabble, Hickies, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Piercings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, backdated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: Mikoto finds himself extremely and unexpectedly attracted to Totsuka's new earring-- and this discovery leads to the discovery of some other unexpected kinks.
Relationships: Suoh Mikoto/Totsuka Tatara
Series: Mikototsu Week 2015 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	attraction

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr December 16, 2015 for Mikototsu Week. Crossposted with podfic 2020.]
> 
> I had so much fun going through these old little things. What better way to Time Warp back to an old fandom than revisiting some old writing? This one was also originally done in collaboration with kozikitty, so you can find the accompanying artwork here!

**Download/stream podfic** : [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10ThLV1ZUHvxqx0oHwbJf-zOvmokw2nam/view?usp=drivesdk) | [Archive](https://archive.org/details/attraction-by-cheshiretears-1) (3:22 Min | 17 MB) 

Mikoto had always had a thing for Totsuka’s earring. When Totsuka first got it, he wouldn’t stop fiddling with it, despite Kusanagi’s admonitions that it wouldn’t heal properly if he kept doing that. He would twist it around in the fresh hole, tugging on the small ring until it went numb from the abuse.

The Red King watched him play with it out of the corner of his eye. Totsuka watched his King. When Totsuka wasn’t playing with the hoop, Mikoto could watch the faint red glimmer of his aura play off the thin silver surface. He looked like he wanted to reach out and touch it. The red glint of light flickered in the silver like a gentle flame. The cool metal beckoned with the promise of the same gentle warmth of its owner.

At night Totsuka curled up against him as usual. He had chosen the placement of his piercing carefully, so that he could still curl up against his fiery King comfortably. Mikoto took this opportunity, just before Totsuka slipped into sleep, to indulge in his curiosity. He tugged lightly at the hoop with the arm curled under and around Totsuka. The metal was cool to his touch.

“Does it hurt?” he wondered aloud in the same gruff voice he used for every inquiry and statement alike.

Totsuka hummed and cracked one eye open to stare up at his King. “Not as much as I thought it would.” His lips widened slightly in a lazy grin of affection. “You’re so warm though, your hand warms it up and makes the pain go away completely.” 

Mikoto let his hand rest on the side of Totsuka’s head, tangling with the pale strands of hair and circling the piercing gently with his finger. “It looks good.”

They didn’t speak about it again, but Totsuka noticed his quiet appreciation of the tiny addition to his body. And maybe he noticed other small things. 

On one night, clothes only beginning to make their way to the floor, Mikoto paused to pull the earring gently between his lips. Totsuka conjured the ridiculous image of a lion teasing at his mate, though luckily his amusement was stifled by the surprise rush of warm pleasure that spread down his spine at the feeling. Mikoto moved lower, leaving marks in his wake, even when the clothes finally made their way onto the floor and were forgotten. 

When it was done and Mikoto curled up behind him as though cradling a human teddy bear, he continued to worry at one spot in particular.

Totsuka woke in the morning to find a large red mark in the spot Mikoto had been paying extra attention to. It mirrored his HOMRA tattoo like wings, and he noticed King’s quiet approval of his handiwork, and the subtle effort he made to touch his shoulder throughout the day, as though he could feel the painless red bruise through his shirt.

Totsuka definitely does not use this against his King in the future. Though maybe he contemplates other surprises for Mikoto to find underneath his clothes. Maybe.


End file.
